kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terra
I've noticed how on some pages they put videos up for the xtra boss fights mainly on organization XIII and I was wondering if we could do the same for the other characters, not sure wether or not this is the right page for that Hazesky 01:07, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Hazesky Nelo: go ahead, though I think the Admin wants the "non-blury" ones. I'll see if i can find one and if i do how do you add them to a site pageHazeskyHazesky I found a link but how do I upload it Hazesky Hazesky added video but I couldn't find one with cut scenes so it's just the fight for now Ejud10 02:51, 30 September 2008 (UTC) pic make it smaller, like 250 px. That's freakin amazing, if you did a better job, I'd mail you a cookie. Well. I could say they're almost similar. By the way, just a slight deviation, Drake : how'd you create that speech-bubble-like thing ? Troisnyxetienne 01:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :The ffwiki ,made it, and uh there are instructions http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Help:FAQ#Talk_Bubbles here Thanks Zack Fair ! :D Troisnyxetienne 07:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Okay. Something's not right. Whenever I want to create the template:TroisnyxetienneText, it doesn't seem to work. I created a template - a link was formed instead. Anything I should do? Troisnyxetienne 07:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Terra, Then Xehanort, Then Ansem I know people hate theories but I have a strong feeling I've got this right: Terra was a keyblade master with Ven and Aqua under Master Xehanort. Then for some reason Master Xehanort and his apprentice go missing and Terra, Ven and Aqua set out to find them. During their search, (or possibley after since they apparently found them as seen in the Birth By Sleep secret ending) something happens to Ven and Aqua, and Terra falls to the Darkness and takes the name of his old master, Xehanort. Then Terra/Xehanort somehow finds his way to Ansem the Wise and becomes his apprentice along with Braig, Dilan, Even, and Ienzo. Then through the events of the Ansem Reports, he banishes Ansem the Wise and takes his old master's name once again. Willingly giving up his heart to the darkness, he becomes Ansem(Xehanort's Heartless) and Xemnas(Xehanort's Nobody). The Enigmatic Soldier in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ could be many things, Xemnas in disguise, a ghost or spirit of some sort, or possibley just a sneak peek of what's to come in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. This would also explain why Xemnas calls Aqua's armor and keyblade "friend" because Terra and Aqua where friends (or at least on good terms) in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep...........So, what does everyone think? {{Billylemmon|text=Xehanort has blonde hair. And also; sounds silly.]] Maybe so. I've noticed that Xemnas, who was the optional boss for Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, was the main antagonist for Kingdom Hearts II. If this trend is followed by Tetsuya Nomura, then Terra, who is the optional boss for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+, could very well be the Xehanort we all come to know and love - um, hate - um, whatever. And, if this theory is followed - that each person has a heart, body and soul (when divided, would form a Heartless, Nobody and Unbirth) - then this may be the Unbirth of Terra (I'm not saying it is). Also, Xehanort had no prior memory of what he was, but it seems he appeared after a great Keyblade War ended. On another note, the theory may not be true, on three accounts : - Take a good look at the image of Xehanort in Ansem's Study in Radiant Garden. Yes, their hairstyles are similar, and it is rumoured that Terra's hair turns white while his eyes turn amber towards the end of Birth By Sleep, BUT... Terra has blue eyes while Xehanort has brown eyes. - Also, in the previous Kingdom Hearts, when we look at the reports written by the fake Ansem, i.e. Xehanort's Heartless, he is rather inquisitive about the Keyblade, saying that it is mysterious, also quoting that some people say it is used for the restoration of the worlds ; others say it was used for destruction, and he doesn't seem to know the nature of the Keyblade. Xehanort's Heartless comes to Destiny Islands in the brown robe at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts to tap Sora's power as the wielder of the Keyblade - had Terra actually been Xehanort, he wouldn't have done that as he knows the power of the Keyblade, he himself is a Keyblade master. (Or could it all be pretence ?) And according to Ansem's Secret Reports, a Nobody would usually take on the form of the soul. If the Terra we fought in Kingdom Hearts II were an Unbirth, methinks he should look like Xemnas - but Terra looks nothing like Xemnas. - Terra and Ven were friends. If Terra were Xehanort and Xemnas - the same person, he'd have known the true nature of Sora and Roxas, and in both cases, wouldn't seek to eliminate him (Xehanort wanted to kill Sora to extract Kairi's heart and open the final Keyhole ; Xemnas instructed Axel to eliminate Roxas if he didn't rejoin the Organization). After all, Sora, Roxas and Ven are connected. (A possible counter-argument to this is the fact that Ven told Terra, "You're my friend, right ? Erase me." This may have led Xehanort and Xemnas to do the same to Sora and Roxas.) Troisnyxetienne 10:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Terra or Lingering Sentiment? It has never been officially stated that Terra is the Lingering Sentiment. So, all info on Terra's alleged KH2FM appearance has been moved into a new topic. Which IS the new topic ? --Troisnyxetienne 02:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) It's The Lingering Sentiment Thanks! I'll go check it out. Troisnyxetienne 01:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC)